The Pink Flower Bracelet
by Wuey
Summary: .:Contains Swearing:. I won't give away the story but i'll just tell you that Shigure is playing tricks and Uo's sorting the Sohmas out.
1. The Wrath Of Shigure

Hiya Wu here, okay this story is my first so please review! Also saying hi and a little word of warning there is going to be swearing in this story! 

Other then that, enjoy and also you won't know what the title of the story is about until a few chapters in.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and if i do then no-ones told me:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one- The Wrath Of Shigure!**

Since Tohru had found out about Kyo's true form. Everything had since been running smoothly in Shigure's house. Yuki and Kyo were arguing less and less, everyone though it was impossible, but the house was always quieter now and the only time there were broken doors is when Kagura visited. But what everyone didn't know is things were going to get worse in more ways then one.

/-/

Shigure had decided to look for some food, all that thinking about not writing had made him hungry. 'Tohru' Gure sang with a happy tune 'Is there anything in the fridge that I can eat?' but looking round the kitchen he realised she wasn't there. _Oh where has our Tohru gone?_ He had a quick turn around to see whether she was hiding from him _She must have gone shopping _and without another thought he went searching through the fridge for food.

What Shigure didn't know was that there was a very upset Mii heading towards the house, she looked as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown. _He won't have it, I just know it, I'm going to die! Why, why is he so mean to me? _She couldn't bear it, she didn't want to face him, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Sob Sob- Kyo turned around. 'What the hell are you doing women?' Kyo had a weird look on his face, _I thought that women would've given up by now, everyone damn well knows that stupid dog won't give her anything without a fight!_ 'Ahh, forget it!' he couldn't be doing with a crying women, especially in the middle or his daily training.

Mii gathered up the strength to get up from the floor that she usually sat down to cry at _I'll just tell him straight, he'll have to listen!_ Mii tried to put on a determined face, totally ignoring Kyo, she marched in the house preparing for the worst.

'Shi-Sob-Gur-Sob-e, I need –Sob- your –Sob- manuscript.'

Shigure raised his head from the fridge 'Why hello Mii, how are you, you look a bit upset' he said giving her an innocent look.

'Your -Sob- manuscript' she replied, looking as if she'd rather be burned by the Devil then have Shigure messing her about.

'Of course Mii, right away! But while I go look for it, be a dear and make me some food.'

Mii couldn't believe he was agreeing do easily, there must be a catch, but better to agree before he changes his mind. 'Yes okay –Sob- As long as you promise –Sob- that you will do as you say!' Mii was getting less emotional.

'I promise, I wouldn't lie to you.' And off Shigure went to his study.

Mii was amazed, Shigure was never this co-operative. What Mii didn't know was that Shigure was getting everything ready for his newest trick he had just conjured up.

/-/

Mii had finished making Shigure some Miso soup, it wasn't as good as Tohru's but it would do. Putting it on a tray she carried it off to Shigure's study, not having an idea of what was in store for her.

Reaching Gure's study, Mii carefully slid open the door so she didn't spill any of the food. 'Shigure, I have your food here, I hope you're looking for your manuscript!' but with looking in the room she noticed he wasn't there. 'Why, why?' She burst into tears 'Waaaaah, he promised me!' She collapsed to the floor, the tray dropping to the floor with her, Mii started her usual mumbles of pain and suffering from the wrath of Shigure 'Burning coals, flaming ash… ((And so on and so forth)).'

After her floods of tears Mii stared up to find an envelope addressed to her on the table in front of her, seeing this she cautiously crawled her way towards the desk.

'To Mii -Sniff Sniff- is this his manuscript -Sniff-?' Mii placed her hands on it 'He actually -Sniff- kept his word –Sniff-!' what Mii didn't know is that she had just set off Shigure's trap.

Looking up she realised that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be, as Shigure had just trapped her with a net.

/-/

'Nnrghh, what is that noise? Yuki had just been got up by the sound of crying, looking at his clock he saw that it was only eight in the morning. _How can sane people get up this early? Wait I forgot there's no sane person in this house except for Tohru and me. Might as well get up as long as I'm awake._ Yuki got out of bed and decided to change his clothes, he didn't want to look indecent if they had guests.

Walking downstairs the crying seemed as loud as ever 'Does that women ever shut up?' Kyo shouted as he stormed into the house slamming the door behind him 'How the hell is anyone suppose to do anything with that bloody noise and what the hell are you looking at?'

Yuki stood there on the stairs still half asleep 'Is that Mii crying?'

'Who else would it be? That damn dog has pulled a trick on her again. I'm seriously going to kill Shigure when I see him!' Kyo's blood was boiling.

'Violence is always the answer with some people, how immature.' Yuki wasn't in the mood for Kyo this morning and didn't care if he wound him up, _why is this house always noisy in the mornings? Don't people have better things to do then cause havoc this early on in the day?_

'I hope you're not talking bout me you damn rat!'

'What is I was, you stupid cat!'

'Right that's it, you're pretty boy face of yours won't be pretty for much longer!' Kyo charged towards Yuki and tried to smack him in the head, Yuki ducked like usual from Kyo's hand, but this time Kyo was ready for him and he decided to kick Yuki in the head for a change. Kyo's leg went straight out to hit Yuki's face, but suddenly Kyo's leg just stopped, and was confused why this had happened.

What Kyo didn't realise was that Yuki had grabbed his leg and when he did realise he looked down to see what had happened, which in any case was a big mistake as Yuki took the opportunity and did what Kyo couldn't.

'That's how you're suppose to do it!' Yuki said as Kyo went flying from the kick he had received in the head. Yuki looked at the lifeless Kyo who was now at the doorstep, Kyo slowly rolled onto his back, and looking at him you could tell he had a headache.

Yuki turned around to head off and rescue Mii from Shigure's torture, but before he did he was thinking to himself about how Kyo was getting a lot stronger, Yuki had been so busy that he only just realised how much training Kyo was doing, maybe he should do some more training if Kyo was getting stronger.

Hearing another loud cry coming from Shigure's study, Yuki brushed away the thought and went to Mii's rescue finding her trapped under a net and crying her eyes out. 'Mii did Shigure do this to you?' Yuki asked kindly.

'-Sob- yes –Sob-' Yuki lifted up the net so Mii could get out. 'Thank –Sob- you' Mii was still clutching the envelope tightly.

'No problem, I'm just sorry about my cousin being so terrible' Yuki helped Mii up 'When I find him I'll sort him out for you if you want.'

'-Sob- yes I would like that -Sob-' Mii got up and made a runner for it, she didn't want Shigure playing another trick on her, no, as long as she had the manuscript she was okay.

Yuki looked at Mii as she sprinted out of the house, she looked like a nervous wreck. 'You know Shigure, you shouldn't be nasty to her, she is the one who is keeping you in a job so you get paid.'

Shigure walked out from the corner he had been hiding 'I know, and I'm sorry Mum, I'll never be nasty again' He said mocking Yuki 'Que Sera Sera' Gure started jumping around in his happy mood 'What's life without a little fun?' then a sly little grin appeared on Gure's face.

/-/

'I've made it, I've made it!' Mii panted after running all the way to the publishers to make the deadline. 'Now to get this printed' she said handing the envelope to the women at the desk, feeling happy with herself as she had finally got Shigure's manuscript in on time for once.

'Erm, excuse me.' Mii turned around to look at the women she had just handed the envelope to.

'Yes, what's the matter?' Mii said with an unsure look on her face.

'Well it's with the manuscript you gave me.' Mii started getting prepared for the worst, she usually did if Shigure was involved.

'What about it?' Mii looked as if she was about to cry.

The women showed her the paper from the envelope 'Well all the paper is blank except for this page.' She said handing Mii the only piece of paper that was written on.

Mii looked at it and burst into tears as on the paper was a little message from Shigure which read 'Mii, you're such a dear for understanding my troubles! From you beloved Shigure.'

'Waaaaah, it's not fair, why did he do this to me? Why? Waaaaah.'

The women behind the desk looked at Mii with a weird expression, she didn't want a crying woman on the floor of the office, it would put off the customers.

* * *

Okay, so what did you all think of my first chapter? If i get good reviews i'll post the next chapter, but until then have a good day.

x I wish you pleasant electric waves x


	2. Uo's Visit

Hiya Wu here.

Okay sorry if you thought that i put too much focuse on Shigure last chapter, but i thought it was a funny chapter to start off with.

This chapter goes on about presents but you don't find out about what they are till Chapter 4 and after.

Also i've nearly finished chapter 4, so you won't have to wait too long between updates.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but if i did i would be very rich!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Uo's Visit**

Tohru had gone shopping with Hana and Uo, Shigure wasn't there yesterday when she told everyone she was going out. But in any case she was having a wonderful time, although she was worrying if everyone had had breakfast.

'Tohru, how about this one?' Hana said pointing to an orange kitty.

'Yes. Awww that one is so cute!' she started giving it a hug 'This'll do!' and off she went to buy it.

It was Easter soon and instead of buying people chocolate eggs she thought that presents would be better after all the trouble she had on valentines day, no it would be better to get people something that she knew they might want.

'I hope their going to buy you something!' said Uo, looking a bit evil 'If they haven't then I'll sort them out, especially orangetop!'

Tohru had a really worried look on her face 'No, no, they couldn't buy me anything, I already have enough, I'm just getting stuff for them to say thank-you.'

'Well okay, if you say so.' Uo had calmed down a bit, but Hana could sense what Uo had in mind.

/-/

After shopping Tohru went to Hana's, but Uo couldn't go as she had to take care of something.

'Bye Tohru' Uo gave Tohru a hug 'I'll see you soon kay?'

Tohru nodded and returned the hug 'Okay, bye Uo' Uo let go and then said her goodbyes to Hana and left.

/-/

Walking her way down the road Uo was determined to sort things out _Now where do they live? _She looked around and saw the house she was looking for _Ah, there it is!_ Uo started walking towards the house she was looking at.

When she got there she noticed a broken door, but thought nothing of it and walked into the house. 'Yo people, get into the living room now we need to talk!' Uo was using one of her harsh voices to get everyone's attention.

Yuki and Shigure hurried out of the study, both of them didn't want to mess with Uo, God only knows what would happen if they did.

'Where the hell is orangetop?' Uo yelled.

'You can find him outside where I left him.' Yuki said calmly, feeling smug with himself.

'Why? Were you two fighting again?' Uo questioned.

'Yes they were! They wrecked my house in the process!' Said Gure being tearful.

Uo turned towards Yuki 'Go drag him in!'

'I'd be glad to!' Yuki then left the room and two seconds later he came back dragging Kyo by his feet. 'I think he hit a rock or something when I kicked him out the house.'

'Well at least he can't get brain damage.' Uo replied.

'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' Shouted Kyo, who was sitting on the floor clutching his head.

'Oh nothing.' Uo knew how to wind him up.

'You better tell me you Yankee bitch!' Uo looked at him as if to say, no I won't tell you.

'Kyo, temper!' Gure sang, he seemed very cheerful today, even though his house had been destroyed. Shigure was mainly happy from the thought of Mii opening the envelope.

'So Miss Uotani, is there a specific reason for you visiting?' Asked Yuki kindly.

'Yes there is, it's about Easter.' Uo replied.

The three of them looked at Uo confused 'What about it, if I may ask?' questioned Shigure.

'Well Tohru has decided to get you all presents, which aren't chocolate, so I think it would be a great idea if we all put our money together to buy her something big for Easter!' Said Uo who was very determined.

'What do you have in mind to buy her?' Yuki wondered.

'I'm not sure yet.'

'Yuki I know what we could buy our lovely Tohru!' Shigure started to think to himself _Tohru would love a dress from Aya's shop, I should call him about it _'We should buy her…'

Yuki interrupted him 'Don't you dare say a dress from my brothers shop!'

'Why? What's wrong with that idea?' said Shigure innocently.

'**YOU SICK BASTARD!**' Kyo shouted whilst whacking Shigure round the head.

'Oww that hurt, Kyo why are you so nasty to me?' At this point no one was bothering to listen to Shigure.

'Why have you got a better idea then the writer guy?' Uo said looking at the silent Kyo 'Thought not!'

'I don't need and idea, I've already brought Tohru something.' And with saying that, Kyo walked upstairs to his room leaving everyone with shocked expressions.

_So he does care about Tohru _Uo thought with a smile appearing on her face _I kinda feel happy that he does, even if I don't get on with him as well as I could._

'That was a bit of a surprise.' Said a shocked looking Yuki 'It's still a month till Easter and he's not really one to bother getting presents.' _I haven't even got her anything yet._

'Yes that is true, but you can tell that he's really concerned for Tohru. More so then you at times.' Shigure was shocked as well, which made him talk seriously for once.

'Hmm, I suppose' Yuki replied thoughtfully.

Uo was still shocked, but knew she had to sort out Tohru's present 'Okay forget about orangetop, now let's decide what to get Tohru!'

The three of them discussed it for half an hour and finally came up with an idea of what to buy Tohru ((I'm not saying what it is until chapter 4!)), Uo then got the money off Yuki and Shigure.

'Where's Kyo's room? I want to know whether he'll give money for this.' Asked Uo, but she didn't want money off him she had another thing in mind.

'I'm going upstairs now to do some work, so I'll show you his room on the way if you want.' Replied Yuki.

Uo nodded 'Yes that would be a good idea.'

'See you in a bit then.' Shigure said cheerfully, then he went in his study to do some sitting down and think up some new tricks.

Uo followed Yuki upstairs 'This is his room' Yuki pointed out.

'Thanks.' Yuki went off to his room after Uo's word of thanks.

Uo opened Kyo's door 'Yo, orangetop!'

'What the fuck are you doing in my room?' Yelled Kyo.

'I wanted to know what you got Tohru.' Uo stepped in his room and close the door.

'It's not much, so you don't need to see it!' Kyo was getting a bit embarrassed.

'Show me, then I can tell you whether Tohru will like it or not.' Uo said forcefully.

'You better not tell her.' Kyo went off to get it _Damn, I never thought of Tohru not liking the gift._ He then stood in front of Uo with it.

'Of course, now show me it already!' Uo was eager to see Kyo's gift for Tohru.

Kyo opened up the box that the present was in 'So what do you think of it?'

A bit knocked back for words, Uo took a couple of seconds to reply 'Wow, it's beautiful! You must really care about Tohru a lot to buy her this.'

With the last remark, Kyo started blushing 'Nah, it's not that great. You think she'll like it?'

'She'll love it!' Uo was positive that Tohru would love it, it was so pretty.

Kyo closed the box and hid it so no one would accidentally come across it.

'Now get out of my room!' Shouted Kyo.

Uo left Kyo's room, feeling proud of Kyo, as he was defiantly thinking about her little Tohru. Uo then decided to go to Hana's as her business was done here.

/-/

There was a knock at the door. Hana got up 'Uo's here!' she said informing Tohru.

Tohru had one of her goofy grins on her face as Uo was let into the house 'I thought you had something to do?' Tohru now had a puzzled look on her face.

'Oh I've sorted everything out, there's nothing to worry about' Uo looked at Hana to say that she had done what they had kind of planned.

Hana nodded at Uo understanding the waves Uo was sending her 'Does anyone care for some tea to drink?'

'Oh yes, do you want me to help?' Asked Tohru who was excited that Uo had joined them.

Uo laughed to herself as Tohru didn't have a clue what everyone was planning to do for her for Easter. _I wonder what she'll say when Kyo gives her his gift._

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter is at Kaibara High.

Enjoy.

x Que Sera Sera x


	3. Easter Preparations

Okay sorry for the wait,but here it is, chapter 3! Enjoy!

xxx

**

* * *

****Chapter Three – Easter Preparations**

It has been two weeks since Uo's encounter with the Sohma's at Shigure's house. Right now the school council were at the front of the class trying to sort out what they should do for Easter at the school.

'Has anyone got any ideas for what we should do at Easter?' Yuki asked his class 2-D, as they had been assigned to sort out the Easter preparations.

'I have!' said Minami.

'Who wants your idea?' stated Uo.

'Shut up you Yankee bitch!' replied Minami.

'You want me to bruise that whining little face of yours?' threatened Uo.

'I know, we should have a battle, with several rounds and a person gets knocked out each fight!' Kyo suggested.

'No, because what would the girls do?' Asked Yuki.

'They would cheer on the guys!'

'No!'

'What is your thing with battles kitty lover?' Said a classmate.

'I'm not a kitty lover!'

The class was laughing at Kyo, even Yuki had a little grin.

Uo burst into tears 'Aww, you guys leave him alone!' Uo got out her lead pipe 'Or else!' Uo was still in floods of tears. _Aww, he's such a sweetie to Tohru!_

Everyone looked at Uo feeling frightened of her and it wasn't the fact she had a lead pipe it was because she was getting emotional, that was just weird.

'What the hell are you on about women?' asked Kyo feeling very confused.

'Aww, you're so sweet, give me a hug!' Kyo sprung from his chair trying to get away from a crying Uo.

'No, get away from me! Ahh what are you doing?' Uo was running towards him with her arms wide open. Kyo ran for it, heading for a window or door or anywhere he could escape from the crazy women.

Tohru was there, looking on the edge of having a breakdown _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!_ Yuki just looked bored _Why does he always cause trouble?_ Everyone else was looking at them running around the classroom.

Yuki clouted Kyo round the ear just as he ran past, then Yuki moved Kyo out the way so Uo wouldn't run into him.

'What the hell was that for you damn rat?'

'Because you're making a show of yourself you stupid cat!'

'Don't call me stupid!'

'Stupid!'

'You asked for it!' Kyo went to punch Yuki in the face, but his fist didn't get to hit him as Yuki had just ducked from his fist _Damn, why does he always duck? _Kyo then went to kick Yuki.

'STOP!' shouted Tohru, who was about to burst into tears. Kyo put his foot down and lowered his head feeling guilty that Tohru had to see them fighting again.

All the class were in awe of the scene and the Yuki Fan Club girls were drooling over Yuki and Kyo fighting, as they were so talented and strong.

Yuki then looked at Tohru as if to say sorry for stressing her out, he was feeling guilty as well.

Uo then grabbed Kyo by his collar to drag him back to where he sat 'Aww, so sweet, only stopping the fight because Tohru said so.' Whispered Uo into Kyo's ear, then she plonked him back into his seat and went to sit in her own seat still thinking of how sweet Kyo was to her little Tohru.

Tohru was now cheerful as they had stopped fighting _Phew, that was close, they could've got in trouble if a teacher had caught them!_

'Now back to the Easter preparations!' Announced Yuki 'What do you think we should do?'

'Let's have an Easter festival!' suggested Tohru.

'Ah, that's a splendid idea.' Hana said smiling at Tohru.

'Tohru that's a cool idea!' said Kyo. Uo started looking at him all tearful and smiling and was just about to get up and try and hug him again 'Don't you dare try and hug me!' Kyo said pointing at Uo.

'Yes, I think we should go with your idea Tohru.' Decided Yuki. The Yuki Fan Club were now giving Tohru bitchy looks, but stopped because Hana looked as if she were about to fry them with her electric waves.

All the class sat there talking about what should be in the festival, suggestions such as stands for food and drinks, games people could play and shows that different classes could put together.

'Well I think today has gone well, all we need now is just to sort it out and make it happen.' Yuki told the class, smiling that they had done so much in such a short time.

There was a knock at the door then someone opened it from outside the classroom, everyone turned around to see who it was.

'Yuki, our teacher wondered whether our class could help in anyway with the Easter preparations.' Said Haru as he walked into the classroom to greet Yuki by putting a hand on his shoulder.

_He touched Yuki! How dare he!_ Was all the Fan Club could think about. All Kyo could think about was _Why can't that stupid bastard go back to his own class!_

'Yes you could help, we've decided to do an Easter Festival. Ask your teacher whether it would be okay if your class put together a show for it.' Replied Yuki.

'Ok then.' Haru nodded at him and went to head for the door when he noticed Tohru sitting down. Haru waved at Tohru, so she waved back giving Haru a smile.

Haru walked over to Tohru 'Hiya Tohru. Are Kyo and Yuki treating you okay at the house? There not making you do all the chores are they?'

'No, they're treating me fine, but thank-you for worrying about me.' Tohru answered Haru cheerfully.

'Erm, excuse me Tohru Honda!' said Minami in an angry voice 'What does he mean when he asked whether they were treating you okay at the house?'

'Oh, Erm, well…' Tohru was stuck for words.

Haru looked guilty, he didn't realise that people didn't know about where Tohru was living.

'She lives with us!' Kyo said turning his head towards Minami 'Do you have a problem with that?'

'Is this information true? You live with Prince Yuki and Kyo?' Minami said questioning Tohru.

'Yes.' Tohru felt embarrassed. Haru though was now looking on this situation with amusement, as the Yuki Fan Club girls were so funny.

Yuki tries to divert the class's attention 'So what should we do for these shows?'

'A battle!' Kyo shouted out.

'No!' Yelled Yuki.

'Hmm, a battle, I like the sound of it!' announced Haru who was now getting a chair by Tohru, as he knew that he was going to be there for sometime. 'As long as I get to fight you, Kyo, then I'm happy.'

'What's you obsession with fighting me? I only wanna fight Yuki to smash in his girly face!'

Yuki was looking exasperated, Kyo always had to cause trouble wherever he was.

'Don't worry, you can have an ass kicking from him if you want.' Haru said to Kyo.

Kyo starting fuming, his cat ears pricked up, you could just imagine him hissing.

'Fine, we'll do fighting for one of the shows.' Yuki had finally given up due to the fact that Haru thought it was a good idea.

Tohru was smiling, as the three of them were agreeing for once.

'Now we've decided what to do, does anyone have any questions for me?' Asked Yuki.

'So, how come Tohru's living with you?' said Mai Gotou.

'Yeh, that's what I'd like to know also!' Chirped in Minami and Mio.

Kyo yelled at the girls 'Why the hell has it got anything to do with you?'

'Who asked you to butt in?' Minami replied being very bitchy towards Kyo.

'Oh you're gonna get it now you prancey bitch!' Uo got up and put her face right in front of Minami's.

'Uo, don't do that, there's no need!' Tohru began to get fidgety.

'If you lot don't want to ask me anything about the festival, then I'll go and organise it.' Yuki said calmly.

The class went silent, waiting for anyone to speak up.

Haru got up, pulling Tohru along with him _I got her into this mess, so it's not wise to leave her here with crazy people _and went off with Yuki to leave.

'Ahhh, don't leave me here with these crazy girls!' Kyo jumped up from his seat and went after them, closing the door behind him.

Hana then leaned towards Uo and whispered 'Tohru really knows how to control them three, but I wonder, why have you become so protective over Kyo all of a sudden?'

All the Fan Club girls leaned closer to hear Uo and Hana's discussion.

'Well I visited their house two weeks ago whilst Tohru was at yours, and I was trying to arrange with them about what to get Tohru for Easter. Anyway I found out Kyo's already got her a present, which is very beautiful, and I'm just very happy he cares for her and appreciates her for who she is.' Uo replied with a little happy grin on her face.

'Ah, I see. I could sense that he was liking her more, but I didn't realise he liked her this much.' Hana became teary thinking about her little tohru being a bride.

'Hana, pull yourself together kay? We can't let Tohru know about this as I promised I wouldn't say anything.' Hana nodded at what Uo just said.

Mai Gotou thought it was the time to pipe up 'So what has Kyo brought Tohru?'

'You'll just have to wait and see at Easter!'

* * *

Next Chapter is in Ayame's shop!

xxx

x Let go of her, she'll catch your vulger cooties x


End file.
